


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Series: GammaMagic [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce and Wong have been Dating for a while now but Havent felt the need for any Pet names /sweet things to call echother . Till one day Bruce gets Sick and Wong says something Sweet





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi This is a quick Oneshot I wrote for this Rare ass pairing but I hope you enjoy , Ive given the shipname GammaMagic , after watching infinity war Ive become very involved with this pairing even making some moodboards which inspired this Fic , but enough of my rambling enjoy a sweet soft Bruce Banner with Wong

Bruce yawned softly as he tried to continue his work his head was pounding and stomach turning he groaned holding his head in his hand leaning on the desk in defeat. 

A spiral of orange and yellow sparks formed in front of him to show a familiar face inside the warmth of the circle , with a weak smile he spoke "Wong ...what are you doing?" . 

Wong frowned softly before smirking somewhat "Here to help you of course , you appear to be ill ", extending his hand out for Bruce to take it he continued " Come with me Banner". 

Bruce took the others hand softly before being pulled into the portal leading to the Sanctum Sanctorum, the portal closed once he was in Wong's arms , he hummed happily at the sensation. 

"I'm thinking green tea might calm your nerves and help with the nausea " said Wong as he led Bruce to one of the many rooms within the Sanctum , the room was peaceful well lit showing natural daylight shining through the windows . 

There was a cushioned surface where the two could sit down maybe even lay down and relax , Bruce sat down with Wong saying a quiet 'Thank you' as he sunk into the seat. 

Wong was working on making the Tea on the nearby desk the kettle was steaming as he filled up two cups of green tea, handing Bruce the tea he spoke softly "Relax My Dearest" . 

Bruce blushed darkly , the pair had in fact been dating for a while now but they weren't ready for pet names quite yet , he smiled before blowing on the tea "T--Thank you My Love" . 

The pair sat in blissful silence drinking Tea and enjoying each other's company , Little did they know once they were asleep in eachothers arms Doctor Strange and Tony Stark stood in the doorway watching with a smirk . 

Tony chuckled softly before whispering " I had a feeling something was Going on between these two " leaning his head on his lover's shoulder . . 

Stephen rolled his eyes with a sigh pulling Tony closer to him " I already knew Stark, Wong seemed Happier than usual when spending time with Banner ..hone--" he was cut off by Tony's lips against his. 

Breaking the kiss with a hum Tony smirked " I think we should leave them be ...they'll say something when they're ready" . 

Strange Nodded and with that he swung the door to the room closed and shared yet another kiss with Stark The cloak wrapping the pair up gently .

**Author's Note:**

> Again I apologise for sloppy writing I wrote this when I was dealing with the cold , any constructive criticism/advice is much appreciated , Im trying to make this a series cause why not?


End file.
